Claire Luwa
Claire Luwa is one of the henchmen of the smart, charming and notoriously good-looking mastermind Crois du Saint. 'She, together with her partner [[Chris Solle|'Chris]], are two of Crois' most competent and trusted subordinates (if this trust is well-deserved is another story), and sports a high rank on his organization, Crâne Frisé. Of the duo, she tends to be the brain, whereas Chris acts as the brawn. Also Les Yay abound. Appearance Claire is a 170cm (5.6 feet) tall, orange-furred, 17 year-old catgirl. Her eyes are dark green and her nose, along with various patches of fur like on her hands, feet, rings on tail and tip of ears, brown. Her hair is a more vivid shade of orange than her fur, and she's been seen wearing it both down or in a ponytail. It tends to curl a bit on the end. Although she presents a slim figure, her body is still slightly toned. Claire usualy wears a yellow t-shirt, along with a purple, long skirt (under which she seems to be able to magically keep her huge stash of fireweapons). She also wears black fingerless gloves, to go with her black suspenders and hairband. Finally, she wears a freakishly big catbell around her neck, which doesn't actually produce any sound. Sometimes during close quarters battles, she might end up removing her skirt on purpose (either to move more properly or just for fanservice), revealing her black biker shorts and black-and-purple striped kneesocks. Personality As you could probably tell, she doesn't have the best fashion sense. Actually, she is prone to enjoy items that others usually consider tacky. When she does need to look presentable for certain occasions, she usually enlists the help of Chris to help her pick her outfit. Although neither one's tastes are... what you could call normal, they somehow manage to make it work. Usually cheerful, and walking around witha big smile on her face, one's first impression of Claire could be that she's pretty much a harmless pers- I mean, catgirl. What they don't know is that she, as well as her partner, has quite the short fuse (this sometimes can lead to fights breaking out between the two, and so passerbies would be wise to keep their distance). She can go from shaking your hand to kicking you in the family jewels with the bat of an eye, as long as she is provoked or just plain dislikes you. She'll probably keep the most innocent of smiles on her face before doing so, too. Unlike what her looks suggest, she also has a somewhat perverted, sadistic, scheming side to her, that she usually tries to keep from revealing. Chris is very much onto her by now though, and considers Claire probably even more dangerous than herself, which is just fine. During battle and when not sniping people from far away, this other side of her becomes much more visible, as she'll revel in her own skill while announcing aloud that their opponents' mothers aren't very good with monogamy. Abilities, battle strategy and techniques Claire is proficient with a huge variety of fireweapons and explosives, ranging from handguns to high-grade explosive launchers, and including her favourite: the sniper rifle. Her aim is quite impressive, and so is her agility and nimbleness, although she only gets to show off these last two atributes when forced into a short or mid-range fight. She's as unpredictable as her partner during these kinds of battles, perhaps even more so, jumping from head to head, sliding under her opponent's legs or clinging to their backs, leaping off walls and just generally being an orange-furred annoyance and delivering pain with her double Desert Eagles at point-blank range, or knocking you upside the head with a shotgun's stock. On the downside, her lighter frame makes it so that if she gets a good punch to the gut she'll end up out of comission for a while. Although she prefers ballistic weapons, she'll reluctantly pick up energy ones if the situation calls for it. She is also much more effective and at ease while fighting alongside her partner. From afar, with her myriad of fireweapons, Claire provides good support for her teammate. Enemies otherwise too fast for Chris to hit with her fists become slower once their legs have been wounded, and the simple knowledge that someone has a rifle aimed at you at all times can be a big distraction. Finally, certain feral instincts dormant within Claire seem to trigger at times during specially harsh battles. This can sometimes translaste into a boost of accuracy, nimbleness, or "spider-sense-like" prediction for a few moments. Category:Crâne Frisé Category:Female Characters